Becky Lynch
| birth_place = Δουβλίνο, Ιρλανδία | death_date = | death_place = | resides =Βιρτζίνια Μπιτς, Βιρτζίνια, ΗΠΑ | billed = | trainer = Fergal Devitt Paul Tracey | debut = 11 Νοεμβρίου 2002 | retired = }} Η Rebecca Quin '''(30 Ιανουαρίου 1987) είναι μια Ιρλανδή επαγγελματίας παλαίστρια που έχει συμβόλαιο με το WWE, όπου έχει το ring name '''Becky Lynch και εμφανίζεται στο Raw brand. Είναι η τωρινή WWE Raw Women's Champion στη πρώτη της θητεία και είναι τρεις φορές WWE Smackdown Women's Champion. Στο independent circuit ήταν γνωστή ως Rebecca Knox. Η Quin ξεκίνησε να εκπαιδεύεται ως παλαίστρια από τους Fergal Devitt και Paul Tracey τον Ιούνιο του 2002 και έκανε το ντεμπούτο της πέντε μήνες αργότερα. Αρχικά δουλεύοντας στην Ιρλανδία και παλεύοντας ως ομάδα με τον αδερφό της, σύντομα εξάπλωσε τη καριέρα της στην υπόλοιπη Ευρώπη. Πάλευε τακτικά για το Queens of Chaos που ήταν ένα promotion με βάση τη Γαλλία. Εκεί κέρδισε το World Queens of Chaos Championship το 2006. Επίσης πάλεψε για το Αγγλικό One Pro Wrestling και το Γερμανικό German Stampede Wrestling. Αγωνίστηκε στο SuperGirls Wrestling promotion, ένα παρακλάδι του Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling. Ήταν η πρώτη SuperGirls Champion και κράτησε το championship για 10 μήνες και δυο ημέρες. Εκτός από αυτό, εμφανίστηκε στο ChickFight III, όπου έφτασε στο δεύτερο γύρο του τουρνουά. Το 2006 έκανε το ντεμπούτο της στο αποκλειστικά γυναικείο promotion Shimmer Women Athletes και συμμετείχε σε μερικά matches με τη Daizee Haze, μεταξύ των οποίων ένα two out of three falls match, που έλαβε καλές κριτικές. Το Σεπτέμβριο του 2006, η Knox υπέφερε από ένα τραυματισμό στο κεφάλι κατά τη διάρκεια ενός match στη Γερμανία και διαγνώστηκε με μια ενδεχόμενη ζημιά στο όγδοο κρανιακό νεύρο. Ήταν προγραμματισμένο να επιστρέψει στη πάλη το 2008, όμως δεν εμφανίστηκε σε ένα event, δηλώντας πως δεν ένιωθε εκείνη τη χρονική στιγμή πως η πάλη ήταν η σωστή επιλογή για εκείνη. Το 2011 επέστρεψε ως manager στο Shimmer, προτού υπογράψει συμβόλαιο με το WWE. Στη πάλη *'Finishing moves' ** Ως Becky Lynch ***''Dis-arm-her'' (Seated fujiwara armbar) – 2014–present *** Bexploder Suplex (Exploder suplex) – 2014; used as a signature move thereafter *** Four-Leg Clover (Inverted figure-four leglock) – 2014; used as a signature move thereafter *** The Manhandle Slam (Pumphandle Uranage) - 2019–present ** Ως Rebecca Knox *** Exploder suplex *** Hard Knox (Leg hook sitout suplex slam) * Signature moves **Armbar **''Bex-Plex'' (Pumphandle suplex) **Diving leg drop **Fisherman's neckbreaker **''Flying Fire-arm'' (Flying forearm smash, to a cornered opponent, with theatrics) **Hammerlock Inverted DDT **Leg lariat **Springboard leg drop, sometimes while performing a double jump **Springboard push kick * Managers ** Scotty Mac *'Nicknames' **"K-nox" **"Lass Kicker" **"Becky Balboa" **'"The Man"' **"Becky Two Belts" *'Tag teams and stables' **PCB (w/ Paige & Charlotte) *'Theme music' **"U Can’t Touch This" by MC Hammer (CWN) **"Anything You Wanna Do" by Chris McCormack & Ritch Battersby (NXT) **'"Celtic Invasion"' by CFO$ (NXT/WWE) Πρωταθλήματα και κατορθώματα *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' **NWA ECCW SuperGirls Champion (1 φορά) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #41 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #17 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #4 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #19 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #11 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females *'Queens of Chaos' **QOC Champion (1 φορά) *'WWE' **WWE Smackdown Women's Championship (3 φορές) **WWE Raw Women's Championship ([[WWE Raw Women's Championship/Champion history|1 φορά, Τρέχουσα]]) **Νικήτρια του Women's Royal Rumble 2019 en:Becky Lynch Κατηγορία:Παλαίστριες Κατηγορία:Τωρινό ρόστερ του WWE Κατηγορία:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Κατηγορία:Queens of Chaos alumni Κατηγορία:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Κατηγορία:World Association of Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1987 Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 2002 Κατηγορία:Managers και valets Κατηγορία:Rosebuds Κατηγορία:All Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland alumni Κατηγορία:Fight Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Fighting Spirit Federation alumni Κατηγορία:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:NWA Ireland alumni Κατηγορία:Pinnacle Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Ireland alumni Κατηγορία:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:WWE NXT alumni Κατηγορία:WWE Women's Champions Κατηγορία:Royal Rumble Winners